


Patronus.

by ofarecklessmind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Potter!Lock, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofarecklessmind/pseuds/ofarecklessmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hogwarts Tale of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronus.

28\. 6. 1971.  
John didn't believe the first letter.  
Upon slicing the envelope ajar, he warily combed through its contents; the likes of which seemed to be pulled straight from a fairy tale. They were written as follows:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcr., Chf. Wizard,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr.Watson,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Nothing like that could be real, John decided, throwing the papers aside. He doesn't even consider wasting his Mum’s time with mentioning it.  
It wasn't worth dwelling on.  
He thought it foolish to think someone as painstakingly average as him could be a wizard.  
Wizards don’t exist.  
It was junk mail.  
A hoax.

___

15\. 7. 1971.  
By the fifth influx of letters, John was tired of finding the letters jammed in the mailbox and began to consider burning them in an act of irritation.  
John was awoken by the sound of five loud thumps. He rose from his bed, rubbing the sleepy dust from his eyes, and found that five owls had flown straight into his window and fallen to the ground. Sliding the window open, he leaned onto his elbows to get a closer look at the fallen birds.  
Each owl carried a letter bound to its leg with that same unforgettable emerald handwriting and the same familiar “H” imprinted in red wax with a lion, raven, snake, and badger bordering it.  
Finally, he brought one of the owls into his room and set it on his bed, closing the window and hoping the other four birds would leave on their own accord.  
He gaped at the exactness of the letter in astonishment. It read:

_John Hamish Watson_  
The smallest bedroom  
221A, Baker Street,  
Westminster,  
London

He took a pen from his desk and dug out a leaf of paper. 

_Dear Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_There has been some sort of mistake._  
I am not a wizard.  
There must be some other John Hamish Watson and your letters got sent to the wrong kid. 

_Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_John Hamish Watson. Eleven years old. Human._

“That should do it,” he said assertively. He rolled the letter up and searched for a piece of string. Tying the letter to the owl’s foot, he carried it to the window, and whispered his orders to it.  
“Go to the Hogwarts place to headmaster Dumbledore, okay?”  
The owl stared at him blankly.  
Sighing, he concluded that he was going insane, and urged the bird into flight.  
A part of him wanted it all to be real.

___

The night collapses on the city; a murky blanket across the susurrus of the London buzz. It muffles the bright city lights and quiets conversations filled with too many meaningless conversations.  
John curls up in his coziest blanket near the fireplace, intending to read The Hobbit. He sips between pages on his Earl Grey cuppa. He was distracted though. The letters that morning were seeming less and less like some silly fluke and more like proof that perhaps there actually was a magical wizard school awaiting his registration.  
He refuses to hope.  
Like clockwork, three loud thumps crack on the door, like thunder in the midst of a storm.  
John hops up from his pillow fort and rushes to the door, standing on tiptoe and peeking through the peep hole.  
He couldn't believe his eyes.  
Through the peephole, an impossibly tall man was standing bearing a large scruffy beard and wiry grey hair.  
"Ello! John Watson?" The man inquires, his voice easily passing through the door with its booming resonance.  
John's heart swells with an unexpected clutch of bravery. He puffs out his chest to feel as tough as possible.  
"Whatta ya want?!" He shouts back, not taking his eyes off of the giant on the other side of the door.  
He observes intently as the expression opposite him curls into a friendly grin and the man behind it heartily replies, "my name's Hagrid! Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to talk to John Watson and family about his enrollment."  
John whirls around, jumping in slight when finding that his sister, Harry, Mum and Da were all standing behind him and watching the event play out with shocked eyes.  
His mother puts her hands on her hips and raises a brow, "care to explain, John?"  
The knob flies off from the door in a show of sparks and clatters against the floorboards, allowing Hagrid to enter the house. He's wielding a tattered, pink umbrella. It's smoking at the tip.  
Embarrassed, Hagrid leans over and grabs the doorknob, trying to replace it in its position in the wood. When finally accepting his failure to replace the knob, he sheepishly holds out the knob to John's rather stern looking father.  
"Sorry, er, I can replace that!” he apologizes, blundering forward and shaking everyone’s hands enthusiastically. His hand easily covers over half a normal person’s forearm,  
“I do have quite a few things to explain to you folks." He allows himself in and takes a seat on the loveseat; a sofa which he takes up nearly both cushions of.  
John walks over warily and ogles at him, feeling as though he must be in a dream.  
"Ah, I suppose I owe you some explanation, huh Johnny?" He leans forward and takes a steady hold of John's shoulders, settling his warm brown gaze intensely into John’s curious emerald eyes.  
"You're a wizard, John."  
John faints.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first potter!lock fic, so I hope you guys are enjoying it. I plan on making it multiple chapters!!!


End file.
